deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoila Diaz
'''Zoila Diaz' is a main character and one of the titular protagonists on Devious Maids. Zoila works as a maid in the house of Genevieve Delatour, along with her daughter, Valentina, who, as she comes to learn, is in love with the Delatour's son, Remi. Zoila tries her best to keep her daughter from coming any closer to Remi, for she knows from experience - or believes, anyway - that rich boys never fall in love with "the help". However, and even though Zoila's heart is in the right place, Valentina's determination to break the employer/employee barrier is further fueled by her mother's attempts to stop her. Biography 'Season 1' Zoila attends the funeral of her friend and fellow maid Flora and as she, her daughter Valentina and her friends leave the graveyard, Rosie suggests that they go to the police with what they know of Flora's death, but her friends ward her off of the thought. Zoila is later introduced as the maid of Genevieve Delatour, along with with her daughter, and she discovers her employer under the bed having swallowed a whole bottle of pills after the pool boy left her. Remi, Genevieve's son, comes to help, and Valentina suggests that he stay home instead of go to college and commute. This excites Genevieve so much that she offers to go the the hospital, and takes Zoila to help her put her make up on first. Later, Zoila is having lunch with her friends, and they invite new maid Marisol to their table and seem to hit it off with her... until the matter of Flora's murder arises and the other three leave suspiciously. When Zoila returns home, she sees that Valentina is flirting with Remi, and is less than happy. After work, Zoila goes shopping and returns home with a new outfit for Valentina. Her daughter is initially happy until she discovers that it's a stereotypical maid's outfit, wondering why her mother bought it. Zoila tells her daughter that it's her uniform and that she has to remember her place, assuring her that rich boys never fall in love with the help. When Zoila falls asleep, Valentina whips out her sewing kit and alters the dress to make her look sexy, and she is very happy when Remi approves. Later, when Zoila is once again having lunch with her friends, they once again invite Marisol over, but she is on her way somewhere, and so carries on walking. Relationships :For a full list of Zoila's relationships, visit Zoila's family. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 101 01.png Promo 101 02.png Promo 101 03.png Promo 101 10.png Promo 101 11.png Promo 101 37.png Promo 101 38.png Promo 101 39.png Promo 101 40.png Promo 101 41.png Promo 101 42.png Promo 101 43.png Promo 101 55.png Promo 101 56.png Promo 101 58.png Promo 101 59.png Promo 101 60.png Promo 101 61.png Promo 101 62.png Promo 101 64.png Promo 101 65.png Trivia *Zoila's surname was originally going to be Del Barrio. *Zoila is the only lead maid to be absent for an episode. Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Maids